black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Iset Cartwright
“I'm tired of carrying around the weight of the world.” - Iset Grasshopper Delphi Cartwright Is the second youngest daughter of Tuya Cartwright and her husband Jean-Baptiste De La Fontaine, and is the younger sister to Tetisheri and Sekhmet and the older sister to Nefertiti and Kiya (her younger twin sister) and the adopted sister to Cleopatra. Iset was one of a set of twins, and her twin sister Kiya committed suicide long before Tari came to the Cartwright House. Iset life has been controlled by her extremely powerful emphatic powers. Iset also suffers from depression, and because of this, her sisters, Sekhmet and Tetisheri, keep an eye on her. Although Iset occasionally goes into a trance whose cause is never really explained, Iset mainly is oversensitive to the sadness of the world. Tetisheri and Sekhmet have constructed a wailing wall like the one in Jerusalem, so that Iset can write down the sad things and stick the notes in her wall. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Empathy: The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. The user may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect. * Ecological Empathy: The user can sense the overall well-being and conditions of their immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). They are physically, emotionally, and/or mentally in synch with environment, which allows them to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with natural order. A naturally tree falling or predator catching their prey in a near by forest would be felt by the user, leaving them feeling calmly relieved. Unnaturally, would leave the user sickened. * Emotion Augmentation: The user can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting others' control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint. * Emotion Detection: User can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. They can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions. Precognition: Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. * Accelerated Probability: To predict the outcome of events * Danger Intuition: To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. * Death Sense: To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. * Destiny Perception: To perceive destiny/fate. * Divination: Gain insight of future events by the use of occult ritual. * Precognitive Artistry: To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. * Precognitive Crafting: To craft the future subconsciously. * Precognitive Dreaming: To perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. * Precognitive Speech: To predict the future by speech. * Premonition (also known as Presentiment): To gain information about future events that is perceived as emotion. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cartwright Family Category:Halflings Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Kingdom of Lys Category:Brown Family